The House That love built
by Rage.edit
Summary: SONG FIC my fav movie and csi a little way of combining, GSR all the way baby.


Now one of my favorite films of all time is desperado and it's not just the film it's the way it's made and the soundtrack.

so I thought I'd combine two of my fav things by using _**Tito and Tarantula's** House that love built._

and I think the songs rather fitting. You might want to listen to the song before you read this.

I own nothing at all cept my laptop and the clothes on my back.

Enjoy.

* * *

Gil Grissom Driving home late from work, shift finished hours ago suddenly his mind flipped to earlier that day when Sara the woman he was in love with but terrified to tell her his feelings.

Was nearly murdered at the hands of a mad crazy man, Adam Trent.

When he got to his town house he made no effort undressing just flopped on the bed he was tired,exhausted but he couldn't sleep the scene played and replayed in his mind forwards and backwards analysing every _if, but, why ,what_.

**What if she'd died in that room? What would you have done then?**

No more! his eyes popped open he was up and out the house in his car and down the road to her place._To the house that love built_

He couldn't take it too long had he neglected her, too long had they not been together since San Francisco, he was sick of all the lame excuses he'd made he was finally going to do something about _this_?

It was raining out but he didn't care he stood outside the main door to her apartment complex.

_I know its raining baby_

He was sodden now he really didn't care he walked though the doors towards to her apartment.

_I am stripped of all my pride_

Was it too late to be with her? Now after nearly two years of her asking he was finally going to do something about _this._

_I stand here at your door_

Now he stood at her door to scared to do anything.

_Sick of all the lies._

All the excuses he made all the reasons why, The lame excuse he made in San Francisco after they made love,the reason he left her, the reason about this?

_Let me come inside_

He knocked no answer, maybe it was to late?

_I couldn't see myself_

He regretted that day he left her, he thought she was too young and it was better to leave before it got serious, not knowing that was worse.

_The room was filled with signs_

The first moment he laid eyes on her he fell in love with her, she was the one.

_A strange women kissed me_

That night they first met, the night she kissed him unexpectedly as he left her front door

_A tattoo in her eye_

He knew what she wanted, he gave it to her knowing it was also what he wanted then regretted it the next day, running as always.

_Forget about the past forget about the guilt _

_I'm going back to the house that love built_

he turned to walk away but the door opened and there she stood he was unable to think unable to speak.

The only thing he could he did was pull her in for a kiss filled with all the passion all the love and feelings he had for her, _his _Sara.

At first she protested by pushing against him, his mouth on hers, his tongue wanting to taste her he pulled her closer his hands on her arms near her shoulders.

She gave in after all this time here he was soaking wet kissing her at her front door their tongues danced and tasted, his hands slowly moved to her hips and her crept to his neck pulling him to her deepening the kiss

_The house that love built_

She pushed off his soaked jacket and it fell to the floor, he moved to her soft white neck wanting to taste more pulling her top over her head kissing the newly exposed skin, sweeter than the first time

she moved to his buttons awkwardly unbuttoning them still not parting he reached around the back to unclasp her bra at the same time she eased him out of his shirt, when he felt the cool air hit his back bringing him back to reality.

This was about need not feeling.

_I need to remember_

he pulled away from her, both now semi naked and just stared at her half naked form how beautiful she looked she had not aged a day since the last time he saw her like this.

_What I came here for_

What did he come for?

_Love or mercy_

For Her love or her to yell at him for expressing his feelings

_Keeps me at your door._

He made a move to retrieve his shirt, he can't do this to her.

_Let me come inside._

Even though it hurt him badly he can't hurt her again, but the pain of him not giving in to loving her was hurting her more.

_Forget about the past_

she couldn't let him get away again, she pushed him and pinned him against the nearest wall and forced her lips on his, he didn't protest he'd come to his senses.

_Forget about the guilt_

She pushed down her jeans and panties in one move and grabbed for his belt

_I'm going back to the house that love built_

Pulled down his pants and his boxers in one, still kissing touching,tasting.

He thrust in to her into her slowly the feeling of her familiar but different moving one hand to her hip keeping them close and one hand to her clit rubbing in time to their slow movements

dipping his head to suck on the juncture where her neck met her shoulders.

No where to go no where to tell

the slow moving was torture both wanted to savour this but the need for release from both was overwhelming, she pulled him to her encouraging him to go harder and faster.

their breathing and heartbeats in unison eyes tightly shut.

If I am nearer to heaven

Or one step closer to hell

God he was close that familiar tightening that familiar tingle, he kissed her again, thrusting into her sending them closer, he pressed kisses to her cheeks kisses to her nose moved to her ear feverishly holding off his orgasm as long as he could "God Sara....Honey I love you" the movements becoming irregular as they both held on.

Forget about the past

"Sara" Groaning

"Gil" a mere whisper

Forget about the guilt

Snuggling into her neck biting slightly fighting of the need to come waiting until she came first.

"GILLLL"she screamed climaxing around him pushing over the edge as he followed her

"_I'm going back to the house that love built_" he said breathlessly as he climaxed

They stood in the embrace against the wall for a few minuets regaining their strength.

Snuggled against his chest she spoke "Is that what you were thinking?"

He didn't hear what she said he was still in cloud cuckoo land "Huh?"

"Is that what you had in your head when we" she looked up to see his eyes

"Why?"narrowing his eyebrows at her

"It's just it's fitting....not just the song the band Tito and **Tarantula**"She chuckled

"I never thought of it like that I just like the film"He smiled

"Desperado....er Grissom can we finish this of are we going to talk about films"

"Let's finish this...in bed"He kissed her again

And all it took was a bug

Trust an entomologist.

* * *

Read and review

sorry for mistakes and if you can't understand it.


End file.
